Music Shuffle Meme
by Genjutsu-Dragon
Summary: My response to the music shuffle challenge. F!Mahariel/Leliana; 10 drabbles inspired by what came up on my ipod. Fair amounts of fluff, some angst, and Leliana being flustered.


**I liked this meme so much that I'm putting Jaiden on pause for a moment; her chapter's finished, I just need to send it off to beta. Put an mp3 on shuffle, write a little drabble for each of the first ten songs that come up. My pairing is F!Mahariel (specifically, the one that crops up in 'Forbidden Fruit')/Leliana.**

**-Genjutsu-Dragon-**

**O**

1. Paranoid, Black Sabbath

"I'm not sure if I can deal with this," Leliana muttered. The aggressiveness in her voice did not quite mask the hurt.

"What's wrong?" Saeri was looking at her with that aggravating blankness. Leliana knew that the elf was not unaware of the bard's feelings for her, and had even teased her a few times, but she did it with _everyone_. Zevran could never take his eyes off the lithe Dalish elf these days, but it had been Alistair presenting Saeri with a rose the previous day that had made Leliana angry.

Was it all a lie? Was Saeri simply toying with all of them, dangling them on a string, batting them about like a lazy cat just wanting to see what happened? Perhaps something in the elf's nature was perverse, and she was enjoying watching the subtle battles for her affections.

Of course, she would end up with the handsome human or the dashing elf in the end, Leliana groused. The princess in the tales always ended up with the prince – never her faithful serving girl.

She didn't bother answering Saeri's question; simply stalked into her tent and threw her pack on the floor angrily.

2. Eva, Nightwish

_She was running through the rain, so cold and wet she could barely see. Her body was racked with pain, and she was amazed she could still walk. It had been weeks of hard travel, scavenging when she could, always afraid that somebody would see her, recognise her, have her dragged back to the nightmare. _

Saeri quietly pushed the tent flap aside, kneeling as she looked down at the bard. She'd heard the soft sobbing outside, and crept in, hoping to offer some comfort. Leliana was not awake.

_Things became muddled. There was a rose, so red it was almost painful to look at, against a swirling blackness that called to her. The clank of armour, the chafe of leather, the strain in her arm from a bow with too large a draw weight. Faces appeared and faded before she could place them, and she attempted to grasp at them, but they jeered at and derided her, mocking her failures. One kept coming back. Brown, curled hair flowing over delicate shoulders that belied their strength; shoulders she had kissed times beyond counting. Brown eyes that seemed soft, inviting, but with a sense of danger. A voice called to her. 'It will be all right, cherie. I will see to it.' The eyes became cruel, mocking, but she could not look away._

"…jolaine…" A word Saeri couldn't understand forced its way past Leliana's lips, and the bard curled into a foetal position. Saeri reached forward, not wanting to wake Leliana and have to explain why she had came into the tent, but feeling a tug in her chest that would not let her simply leave. She slipped her fingers around Leliana's, giving the hand a light squeeze.

_The darkness receded, and with it, the faces. A sense of strength began to imbue her, and suddenly there was something light filling her vision. She had been so desperately alone in that blackness, but now she opened her eyes to see a field of beautiful sunflowers, growing to hip height, their vibrant colour almost completely banishing her fears. In the middle of the field stood a group of people she could not quite see. One waved, and beckoned to her, and it was with new freedom of movement that she started to run towards them. The light was growing ever brighter, and she shut her eyes against it…_

Leliana opened her eyes, her vision blurred with sleep. Usually, her dreams were filled with pain and regretful memories; for the first time in memory, she had awoken without tears on her cheeks. There was a shuffling noise behind her, and she rolled over.

"Is someone there?"

No reply; just the sound of the tent flap fluttering in the wind.

3. So What – P!nk.

"So we've got the Blight to deal with, and Loghain." Saeri's voice was very controlled, indicating she was on the edge of an explosive burst of rage. "And wherever we go, there are bandits, darkspawn, and little tasks to be carried out to stop people simply murdering us in our sleep for the bounty. And no matter what we're doing, we can't seem to get a break. Nothing's easy."

She turned, and Leliana was startled to see a savage grin spreading across the elf's face.

"What the hell. Let's get in there." With that, Saeri launched herself off the edge of the cliff, her joyous yell drawing the attention of the grouped bandits upwards.

"EEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, BASTARDS!"

Leliana fumbled for her bow, startled by Saeri's audacity once again as the elf plunged in amongst the startled group, blades lashing out in all directions. At times, it seemed as though the Dalish had a death wish; but she so obviously enjoyed these encounters, getting to test her metal against fully-grown humans (and some qunari), that it was infectious, and Leliana found herself releasing arrows into the throats of the men, Saeri's full-throated laughter shortly being joined by her own.

4. Good To Be Bad – Lordi

"I saw that." Leliana was frowning at Saeri.

"What?"

"You just stole from that woman while her back was turned. It's…immoral. And stupid, to boot – you don't want to make the reputation of the Wardens any worse than it is."

Saeri gave Leliana a searching look.

"A little odd, coming from you. I thought you once delighted in this sort of thing?"

"That was once. I try to live my life according to the Maker, now." Saeri laughed.

"And while I doubt our lifestyle is boring, doesn't it itch at you sometimes? I heard you talking with Zevran about how you both enjoy the 'hunt'. This is a hunt that doesn't end in murder. I would have thought it would be preferable." She pointed a finger towards a finely dressed noblewoman, striding through the marketplace with a guard at each shoulder. "Aren't you tempted – just a little? It's a challenge."

"Stop tempting me." It was true; as soon as Saeri had pointed out the woman, Leliana had found herself instantly assessing the surroundings, working out the best way of getting to the target and then blending into the background immediately after. The marketplace was full of eyes; it would be immensely tricky.

"Ah, so it is irritating you."

"You sound like Morrigan sometimes, you know that?"

"Ouch." Saeri, worryingly, did not seem bothered by the concept. "Anyway…I dare you."

"You can't."

"Just did."

Adult reason fought with childish petulance for a moment before Leliana threw up her hands in frustration. "Fine."

She glided across the market, walking past the noblewoman and offering her a small bow of respect. The lady returned it, her smile not quite touching her eyes, and they continued. Leliana did not jostle the target; that was an amateur's trick. With one swift motion, the pouch of coins at the woman's waist was gone, and she was speeding back to Saeri.

The elf looked smug.

"Now wasn't that fun?"

It was. Saeri had read her correctly again.

Damn that elf.

5. Filthy/Gorgeous – Scissor Sister

"Welcome to the Pearl." Saeri was looking around approvingly even as Alistair winkled his nose in distaste. "What can I get you?"

"Hmm…well, we were sent by Sergeant Kylon – but I think I'd like to partake once we're done with your troublesome mercenaries."

"Sure thing, sweetheart." The madam was giving Saeri an approving up-and-down, and Leliana frowned. Saeri couldn't actually talking about – that – she had to be after a drink or something.

It turned out to be 'or something'. Saeri gave them all leave to do what they wished, and most of the group vanished out with expressions of relief. Zevran wasted no time in disappearing into one of the bedrooms with a woman on each arm, and Saeri settled back into a chair, ordering a drink and stating that she would eventually ask to see a 'few of both'. Leliana settled down opposite her. Saeri raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't think this'd be your scene."

"I once did a stint in a brothel," Leliana replied. Saeri looked taken aback, and then amused, and Leliana hurriedly kept talking. "I served tea! It was complementary."

"I bet it was." Saeri fixed Leliana with a gaze that made the bard's mouth go dry.

"And besides, I didn't realise they had whorehouses amongst the Dalish."

"They don't. But why not enjoy something the humans managed to get right? I never got the whole 'mate for life' thing anyway."

Saeri was so shameless, and Leliana was annoyed to find that it didn't aggravate her as much as it should. "You don't feel the least bit guilty about this, do you?"

"Nope."

"Harlot." Saeri's expression turned sharp, then softened as she realised that Leliana was teasing.

"Prude."

Leliana burst out laughing. She couldn't remember anybody back in Orlais who would have called her a prude. Saeri drained her mug. The madam hovered nearby, waiting to see if Saeri was ready to order her bed-partner, but the elf had now turned her attention full on the bard.

"Hm. Suppose I can't call you that until I've tested you." Leliana choked a little.

"Tested me?"

"Have a wild guess." Saeri was looking at Leliana with an unmistakable expression, and Leliana felt an answering tug in her gut. But she couldn't…

"You're incorrigible."

"And you're gorgeous."

"I…have to go." Saeri frowned.

"Why? We can always rent a room here."

"Saeri!" Leliana could not help the shocked gasp at the outright proposition. She stood up quickly, realising as she did so that she was still afraid. Afraid of getting so close to anybody again. And that it was so freely offered…she took to her heels and almost ran out of the brothel.

Sighing, Saeri turned back to the proprietoress. "I think I'm ready to see your charming workers, madam."

"Very good, ser."

6. I Want You – Savage Garden

Saeri's hands came up to catch Leliana's wrists before the bard could run away again. She pressed forward until Leliana stumbled, and then used the grasp to carefully lower her to the floor, pinning the woman's arms with her legs. Those amazing blue eyes stared up at her, utterly startled. Leliana tried to say something, but Saeri held a finger to her lips.

"I want you. No more games."

She bent forward, tucking her hair behind her ears, and lowered her mouth to Leliana's.

The bard's lips were soft, and she responded after only a moment. Creators above, such a kiss; hot, slow, Leliana's tongue lightly tracing her mouth until she allowed access. Each second only made Saeri want the bard more, and there wasn't nearly enough to touch. Leliana seemed to agree; Saeri felt the pressure under her thighs of Leliana trying to move her arms. She shifted, allowing Leliana to pull them free, and then broke off the kiss and sat back, waiting to see what the bard would do.

Leliana looked up at the elf straddling her. She appeared to be waiting for permission to continue, and all Leliana knew was craving for more of Saeri, her taste, her touch, everything. She caught the elf and yanked her back down, her hunger only increasing at the sound of the elf's amused laugh. They lay wrapped up in each other, Saeri's fingers slowly creeping towards the buckles of Leliana's armour.

7. Poems, Prayers, and Promises – John Denver.

Leliana looked around the camp, feeling a sense of contentment that did not just stem from the elf comfortably curled in her lap. She thought back to how damaged she had been when leaving Orlais, how she could not imagine ever being whole again.

She planted a gentle kiss on Saeri's temple. The elf murmured happily, her soft weariness a nice contrast to the exuberant daily persona.

Leliana had friends now. Morrigan and Alistair were on the other side of the camp, arguing about apostates, their words repeated so many times that Leliana was fairly sure that it was simply a comfortable routine that allowed the pair to simply walk away at the end both feeling the winner. Sten was polishing his sword, Oghren was passed out, and Zevran was sat on the other side of the fire, watching Leliana and Saeri with an expression that implied he was imagining them engaged in quite a different activity. She could not bring herself to be irritated at his lechery.

Perhaps, at some point, the Maker had truly touched her; what else would explain this journey, from celebrated bard in the high courts of Orlais, through a fall that was a mark of the most epic tales, to a companion to the Wardens? And that she would find…the word was delicious…love.

She still wasn't sure she deserved it. Saeri was still naturally flirtatious towards anything in a skirt, but she'd offered her promise after the first time they'd lain together.

"Only you. Forever."

8. The Show Must Go On – Queen.

"Saeri?"

Leliana crept around the edge of the door, her heart breaking as she saw the huddled heap in front of the fireplace. Saeri was sobbing, and made no attempt to conceal the noise. The bard went to her, fighting back her own tears, and wrapped the small form in a tight embrace.

"I was trying my best!" Saeri howled. "Every time, I went out of my way to do the best I could, and he just leaves? After all this!"

Leliana had nothing to say. She could acknowledge the need for Loghain as a general, and they did need more Grey Wardens; she had known Alistair would be angry…but not that much. To simply abandon everything they had achieved up to now…and all because Saeri had been trying to protect him from having to take the throne. They needed Anora for that, and Anora would not rule if her father had died. The grim-faced regent had attempted to offer a little sympathy towards the younger Warden, who had been unable to hide her distress at the sight of Alistair's disappearing form.

"Creators damn it…" Saeri broke away. "I tried so hard. And all for nothing."

"Am I nothing?"

Saeri looked up, startled by Leliana's words. "No! No, you could never be nothing…I'm sorry! Please don't…don't be…" Leliana pulled the elf back to her. She had seen Saeri on the verge of breaking before, but never actually imagined that when it happened it would be this strong. Maker, she'd never even seen the elf cry before.

She hardened herself.

"There is still a Blight to defeat." Saeri's fingers curled in Leliana's tunic as she muttered a blasphemous oath about the Blight that Leliana ignored. "You are a Warden. You have your duty to uphold."

The sobs quietened. Saeri sat upright, staring at Leliana as though she was a traitor. Leliana held the gaze, determined not to shake.

Saeri exhaled.

"You're right." She stumbled to her feet, not protesting as Leliana rose to help her. "I'll go talk with Loghain, now, and work out what to do next. But when this is all over…I'm going to find Alistair." She looked at Leliana, her tone almost begging. "Come with me?"

"I will. And we will find him." Leliana reached up, helping dry the elf's tears, before placing a kiss on Saeri's forehead. "Be brave, my Warden."

9. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These – Eurhythmics.

On the eve of the last battle, Saeri came to Leliana's room with a grim expression. She sat and spoke of what was likely to come the next day. Loghain had offered to take the final blow; and Morrigan was now gone. As much as Saeri had been tempted to try and talk the ex-regent into the ritual, the idea of there being a demon god-baby caused by her actions did not appeal. She could not harm innocent lives due to her own selfish desires.

Leliana held Saeri tightly, and they made love a number of times. It was rough, for the most part, neither wanting to relinquish their hold on the other, communicating their anger and fear and love through touch, as best they could. They each left bruises, and afterwards Saeri pressed an amulet into the bard's hand. Her Warden's Oath.

She went back to her own room, knowing that if she woke the next day and saw Leliana beside her, she would simply lie in Redcliffe with the redhead by her side until the Blight overran everything.

10. Feeling Good – Muse

Orlais smelt as good as Leliana remembered. The Ferelden rain had followed them over the border for a short time, but it had eventually eased off, allowing the sun to bring out the startling gold of the cornfields they now walked through.

Saeri had so many scars, and a limp that looked to be permanent; but she was lucky. They both were. As soon as the ceremonies were over, Saeri had come to her, asking if she wanted to find both Alistair and try to bring down Marjolaine; Leliana had agreed without pause. The elf had been somewhat proactive in having the ex-Warden trailed, and he had fled over the border.

Neither of them knew if Alistair would be more receptive now that Loghain was dead. But it was worth a try. Leliana's fingers interlaced with Saeri's, giving her a light squeeze. When they had been hunted as the Wardens, Saeri had always been guarded about displaying any affection towards the bard out of their group, for fear that Leliana would be targeted. Now, she squeezed back and did not let go.

A village came into view ahead of them. Leliana knew she should be terrified of returning to Orlais, but she was a different woman now. And with Saeri at her side, safe from the Blight, she could not feel afraid.

Neither of them needed to say anything. Their pace was relaxed, and slow, as they approached the settlement. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
